Paradise in a Nightmare
by Lyco-chan
Summary: Ryou never thought he could have a dream that involves Bakura NOT hurting him, let alone one where he misses the man! Tendershipping. RxB. Fluff.


**Alright, **_Italics_** means it's part of a thought. Note: there are thoughts within thoughts in this story (sorry) they will look like this "_italics" _yeah, I know, not very creative, but whatever XDD **

**OK without further ado, let the crappy fanfic begin o.e"**

He has had nightmares before, even ones with Bakura in them... The theif would torture the young boy untill he could bare it no longer & would pass out. But this wasn't like any of those dreams...He found himself, looking for the devil himself...

_He ran down a dark corrider, **'Where is he?'** He stopped running for a moment, thinking of where his friend had gone. **'W-what? Did, did I just say that Demon was my friend?!'** Ryou looked around, seeing no end or turn to the damp & depressing trail. But, he had to continue, something told him he must. He took a deep breathe, & began to run again. **'Maybe, maybe it might end...'** he thought to himself, **'...eventually atleast...'**_

_The confused boy soon found himself at the end of the hall. **'Oh no, a dead end?'** Breathing heavily now, he looked at the wall he was facing, "After all of that? I get this?!" He sighed & banged his fist onto the opposite wall. A dull gold light shone through a crack in the construction & Ryou looked to it in suprise. It was such a small sliver, he couldn't look in, but he could hear voices. "So, this is the end then?" a voice said, sounding hurt & defeated. He new the voice, but the tone was what he did not understand. "Yes, after this, everyone will be safe from your harm & wrong-doing. Here & in the future as well." Ryou also knew this voice, a close friend of his, one he knew as Yuugi. But, what was going on in there?_

_ "But, I don't want to go..." said the opposing voice. Ryou tried to look through the crack, but all he could see was a blinding gold light. He scratched at the surface a little, & dug his fingernail into the wall's crack. Pulling out a small chip of the wall, the voices got louder, & Ryou knew he was getting somewhere with this. "I'm sorry Bakura, but your reign on this world shall now end." explained Yuugi. It was funny, Yuugi was telling Bakura that he must go, yet, he sounded as if he was appologizing to him. **'Wait, he's making him-'** "WHAT?!" exclaimed Ryou. He quickly covered his mouth, hoping they did not hear. The voices silenced, but after a moment they began to continue, "There's still so much I wanted to do. So much that I needed to do..." said the theif quietly._

_ The little white-haired boy was now able to look through the hole a little better. He could see blurry images, two men facing eachother- one short with hair sticking straight up, & the other taller with unrully hair. He was confused thouh, when he saw the taller one hang his head low & turn his back to the wall Ryou was peaking through. "Bakura-"_

_ "There's no need for goodbyes, Pharoh, I'll just take my punishment how it is, if that's alright with you." Snorted the man. **'Pharoh? Ah yes, everyone was saying something about Yuugi having a Pharoh as a friend.' Ryou shrugged a little still thinking,'I gues it's no different than me having a Tomb Robber as a friend.'** There he went again, calling Bakura a friend. Ryou then saw a shining white light infront of Bakura, making him only seem like a shadow. He sheilded his eyes form the bright gleam, & then looked back to see the Pharoh nodding," Well, I hope you mind, but I won't be telling Ryou about any of this."_

_ "It's better that you don't. He wouldn't understand. He'll be happy to be rid of me." **'Hope I don't mind? Wouldn't understand'**_

"Happy to be rid of you?!" Ryou stood up & started banging on the wall,"Bakura!! Pharoh!! Can you hear me?!" Another akward silence, yet Ryou still banged on the wall as hard as he could, trying to get their attention.

_ "Goodbye, Bakura."_

"I told you I don't want any goodbyes." Hissed Bakura. Suddenly, the wall Ryou was banging on collapsed right infront of him. A cloud of dust & rubble appeared infront of Ryou & he waved his hand, hoping to fan the cloud away. By the time the air cleared, Ryou stood facing a bright white light, shocked Pharaoh, & a confused yet sad Bakura. Ryou stepped over the fallen brick carefully, & made his way to the Pharoh, "Yuugi, why are you making Bakura leave?"

_ The man frowned & looked at Ryou with disciplining eyes,"Bakura no longer belongs here, Ryou." Ryou looked at him confused, & then looked at Bakura even more or so upset,"B-but, Bakura, h-he can't force you to leave.!."_

_ "I'm doing this out of my own will now, Ryou..." scowled the tomb robber & turned back around, "Like that false Pharoh said, I don't belong here anymore. So I'm leaving. Don't miss me too much ok?" said Bakura sarcastically._

_ "But, I...I would miss you, Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as he walked up to the figure.  
"Well," Bakura urned around, & suprisingly smiled...genuinely,"that's good to know." He faced the light again & started to walk forwards._

_ "B-bakura!" Ryou reached out for his newfound friend, but was restrained by the arms of the Pharoh. Ryou shook & squirmed to be free of the Pharoh's tight grasp. A tear found itself falling from Ryou's face & onto the cold floor. Bakura continued through the light, not saying a word, while Ryou stood there screaming out for him, tears streaming down his face._

"Bakura!!" Ryou sat up in a heated instant. Breathing heavily he opened & closed his eyes. He looked around to see a dark bedroom, his own bedroom. He sighed in relief, " It was just a nightmare." He said quietly & reached for the ring her carries around his neck. But, it wasn't there. He shot his eyes open fully & quickly turned to the bedside table- to see nothing, to his dismay. He looked around the room & began to panic, _' Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe, I was just remembering a terrible memory!'_

Suddenly, the door broke down & there stood the notorious Tomb Robber himself- Bakura. " What is it, Hikari?! What happened?!" Bakura looked around the room in a rapid manor. Ryou once more let out a small sigh of relief, " Oh, nothing, Bakura, just a nightmare is all..." he said & put his palm to his head. Bakura relaxed himself, " What did I do now? Cut you into ribbons or something? You were screaming like you were hurt..."

Ryou looked up at him, " You, you were leaving..." The theif looked at the boy in confusing, & the teen quickly looked down & began to ruffle his  
sheets. " It was, odd...I..." By this time Bakura had wrapped his arms around the young boy & was now stroking his hair.

" I'm glad you were worried of me leaving, my little Hikari. But I can assure you, " He leaned back in Ryou's bed with the white-haired boy craddled in his arms," I'm not going anywhere."

Ryou looked up at his Yami & smiled a little," Good." was all the happy boy could say. Bakura kissed his hikari's forehead, & sighed a little, " Now, rest my hikari, for you have school tomorrow."

" Since when did you care about my school?"

" Since I learned my little Ryou is staying up all night dreaming about me & not getting any sleep." smirked Bakura.

" hmph." Ryou pouted, then smiled again & closed his eyes, while shuffling uderneath his sheets. The theif looked down at Ryou with wonderous eyes, _' Since when do you care about me?'_ he thought to himself.

" Since I fell inlove with you." Replied the boy in his sleep. Bakura looked at him shocked now, but managed to smile a bit. _' Wonderful... Sweet dreams, Ryou...'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, ok, I know it sucked, it's my first & possibly my last ok? I really just thought of random things while sleeping & this randoms tuff just kep popping into my head. I had a awesome idea for a fic, but then when it came time to type, I forgot it all except the nightmare part o.e" so I made it up as I went along!

...which is probally why it sucked so bad o.e" sorry O:

Reveiws are appreciated ^o^

thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
